A Little Favor
by blazeice9967
Summary: Blake needs to bring Yang home from the club at Ruby's request, but Yang's making it hard!


Your phone rings next to you, and you glance at it, seeing the picture of Ruby smirking up at you with her number flashing at the top of the screen. You pause the video you were watching, and click in your passcode to unlock the phone and answer it.

"_Hey Blake, honey, can you do me a favor?" _Her voice sounds slightly worried, so you close your laptop and place it on the table next to the couch. You shift your phone to your other ear and sit up.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" You asked nonchalantly, not letting any worry peek through in your voice.

"_Yang told me she was going out for a quick drink after finishing the mission that she was sent on, and she hasn't checked in with me in a couple hours, and I'm starting to get really worried. Can you just do a quick drive-by of the nearby clubs and see if her motorcycle is parked outside one of them?"_

You inhale slightly, and respond, saying, "Sure, I'll call you if I find her."

You hear Ruby sigh with relief on the other side of the phone, and she hurriedly rushed out, "_Thank you so much, love you, bye!"_

"Bye," you murmur, taking the phone from your ear and disconnecting the call with a quick swipe. You push off the couch, grabbing your keys off the key rack on your way to the garage. You make sure nothing is out of place in the house you all share, and flip off the lights, leaving only the lamp on in the living room in case Weiss gets home from the movies with Ruby early.

Pushing open the door to the garage, you slip on your boots while unlocking your car. Your car is low set and streamlined a glittering black finish over it. Pushing the button to open the garage door, you slip into the driver's seat, tossing your keys into the cup holder on the center console. A push of a button makes the motor hum quietly, and you back out slowly, wary to not hit anything accidently in the dark.

Turning down the street to the closest club, you start scanning the roads for Yang's bright orange motorcycle. Passing by the first club, you don't find any trace of Yang, so you move onto the next street.

After 45 minutes of searching fruitlessly, you finally turn onto the street that had the last club in town on it, and, of course, you see Yang's motorcycle parked right next to the front door. Parking next to it, you step out of your car, stretching out and sighing in satisfaction when you feel your back crack a couple times.

You gaze at the club apprehensively, hearing the loud music pouring into the street, accompanied by flashing lights. Walking up to the front door, you push it open, reeling back when you're blasted by music and the talk of the clubs occupants. You look around quickly, finding Yang's mane of blonde hair easily among the other people, and you make a beeline towards her.

You get to her side near the bar, and you grab her arm. You duck as she throws a quick punch over her shoulder at whoever grabbed her, and she spins around, raring for a fight. When she sees you, she relaxes, and then giggles drunkenly.

"Hey Blakie, what 'cha doing here?" She swings an arm over your shoulders, and you wince as she squeezes tightly.

"I'm here to get you, Ruby's getting worried so I went out to find you, c'mon, I'm taking you home." You wrap an arm around her waist as she sways a bit, holding her steady.

"But Blake, it's just starting to get fun in here!" Yang whines pitifully, and you sigh, squeezing the bridge of your nose with two fingers.

You level your gaze at her, and say seriously, "You're drunk, and I'm taking you home, no matter what you think. Now, c'mon, don't make me carry you."

Yang scowls, and when you tug her arm, she digs her heels in, refusing to move an inch. You glare back at her, and you quickly stamp down your rising frustration. "I warned you," you said, and you scoop Yang up over your shoulder like a sack of flour, her waist resting on your shoulder. Adjusting her slightly to make it more comfortable, you start walking to the exit, ignoring her loud protests.

She flails on your shoulder, and you hold her tighter to keep her from falling, because a drunk Yang is one problem, but a drunk and concussed Yang would be a whole new issue. Bringing her to your car, you open the passenger side door and drop her into the seat, quickly buckling her and jumping into the driver's seat, starting the car while calling Ruby, pressing the phone between your ear and your shoulder so you could start driving home.

"_Did you find her?" _Ruby picks up her phone almost immediately, sounding worried and hopeful on her end.

You glance over at Yang, who's watching the lights flash by as you jet home. "Yeah, I found her, but I had to carry her out. I left her motorcycle there, so I'll have to take her out there to pick it up tomorrow."

"_Thanks, I knew I could count on you. See you when I get home, we're getting ready to leave right now. Love you!"_

"Love you too," you say as you pull onto the street that held your house, and you press the button hooked onto the sun visor to open the garage, and you park the car neatly next to the door where it always in. You glance over and see Yang has fallen asleep in the ten minute ride home, so you walk over to her side, unbuckling her and picking her up with one arm under her knees, the other under her arms, with one of her arms slung over your shoulder.

She curls into you, pressing her face into your neck and wrapping her arms around your neck tighter as you try to stick your key into the lock; unlocking the door once you do, pushing it open. You kick off your boots and close the door behind you with your foot.

You walk upstairs with Yang clinging to you, breathing hot air in a wash over your neck and chest. You push the door to her room open with your hip, and you set her down at the foot of her bed, reaching to pull her sheets back. You pause as Yang stirs, mumbling incoherently, and then rolls over, curling up at the end of her bed.

Pulling her sheets back the rest of the way, you pick her up again and slide her under the blankets, pulling them up as she roll onto her side, grabbing her second pillow and curling around it. You snap a quick picture of her with your phone to use as blackmail material later, and you leave her room, pulling the door closed behind you.

You hear a door open downstairs, and the jingling of keys as they're hooked onto the key rack, and Ruby's excited chatter reaching your ears, along with Weiss responding with less enthusiasm, but still slightly more interested than normally. You spring downstairs, swinging yourself around the banister into view of the kitchen, where Weiss was leaning on the island, watching Ruby with an amused smirk as she paced back in forth, waving her arms as she ranted about the movie.

You intercept her pacing by grabbing her arm, swinging her around into a quick kiss, and you say, "Yang's upstairs, she passed out in the car so I carried her upstairs and put her in bed. How was the movie?"

Weiss frantically slashed her hand in front of her throat, but it was too late, Ruby was off on another rant about how the two main characters were 'obviously not right for each other, they clashed so much!'

Weiss buried her face in her hands, groaning, and you chuckled, listening intently to what Ruby said about her theories, asking questions throughout to try and understand the movie better.

After her movie rant, you spent the rest of the night in the study reading a book, with Weiss in the other room checking her blog on the computer. Ruby joined you after a bit of you reading alone, with her own book in hand, but after a half hour she ended up curled up on the loveseat with her head in your lap, one of your hands holding the book, the other idly combing through her hair as she slept.

In the morning, Yang woke up with a blinding hangover, confused as to why she was in her room. She flipped her phone open to see a text from you, with a photo attachment. Confused, she opened the attachment, to see the photo you took last night, curled around her pillow, with a smirk emoticon underneath it.

When a shout of, "Blake!" and a cry of pain echoed throughout the house that morning, Ruby looked at you in confusion, and you just smirked into your cup of coffee, knowing that Yang saw the picture.


End file.
